Come On Home
by Javichu
Summary: Se conocen desde pequeños, siempre juntos, hasta que llegan a aquella etapa de la vida llamada universidad. Se deben separar, pero es algo fácil, ellos siempre estarán en aquella situación eterna, siempre liados al otro, y eso es algo que simplemente nunca cambiaría. [Thorki] [AU] [Regalo para Lina]


_Thor no me pertenece._

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015-16" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"_ _y va como regalo para *Tambores*...*Recuerda que ya lo dijo y se le pasa la emoción*...eh, **Mente en Blanco** *Se va al rincón emo*. _

_Ok no xD Lina, dulce, espero que esto no decepcione, pero sabes que los Thorkis no son lo mio, aunque realmente le puse ganas a este, que es completamente tuyo ya que antes ni ganas me habían dado de hacer un Thork, y...Le puse cariño a la cosa~_

 _Esto es algo así como un Song-Fic, inspirado un tanto (completamente) en la canción **Come on Home** de **Franz Ferdinand**. Y…¿Sabes? Estuve dudando de quien debía ser el que lo relatara, creo que a los dos unas partes le caían muy…Muy, correctamente. Pero...Debía elegir, debía... *De nuevo se va al rincón emo*_

 _En fin, espero que te guste tu regalo, querida :3_

* * *

 **Come On Home**

* * *

Con orgullo de lado, y viendo que aquel escenario no era tan extraño como se lo había planteado en un principio lo lograba aceptar. Las cosas no eran tan malas, en realidad, eran bastante buenas.

Y si bien su plan perfecto hace un año hubiera sido un departamento en el que ambos hubieran vivido, el que ahora Loki estuviera lejos, en un lugar en el que Thor no podía estar tampoco eran tan terrorífico. Aunque poco llegaron a planear siempre tuvieron la idea, pero Loki ahora estaba lejos, porque es inteligente y ganó una beca que le pagaba la mitad de la matrícula, mientras que Thor con un poco de rezo que su madre hizo lograba pasar de curso con notas algo así decentes.

Pero como se dijo, Thor Odinson estaba bien, más o menos genial. Lo aceptable.

La vida solitaria le gustaba, vivía bien, también iba a la universidad —solo que a una más normal. Una más accesible—, estudiaba algo cómodo, y vamos, era la vida universitaria, según muchos una de las mejores etapas de la vida, porque conoces, experimentas, aprendes. También se jodía haciendo el intento de pasar los ramos, disfrutaba con sus amigos en los días normales, en las buenas noche se iba de fiesta, y hablaba de vez en cuando con Loki. Todo eso estaba bien.

Y Thor no es alguien débil ni física ni emocionalmente —bueno, _tan_ débil— hay veces que simplemente que ese _bien_ no podía estar, y algo le comenzaba a faltar —como se puede predecir ese algo viene con nombre y apellido—.

A veces, algunos días, todo se sentía muy raro, no lo veía venir pero llegaba. Aterrizaba; fuerte y sonoro. Desgarraba de a poco el pecho del rubio y lo terminaba por atravesar. El recuerdo le deja un mal sabor, pero…¿Saben? Thor gustaba de aquello, un poco, de vez en cuando. Tal vez mucho.

Porque lo cierto es que eso, el desgarre, el dolor es lo que le activa, eso le fuerzas, lo despierta. El desgarre que puede dejar alguien como Loki es lo que le da a seguir algunos días.

—Ven a casa.

Pero no siempre es algo que se contiene.

—El próximo fin de semana —era la respuesta simple que daba el.

Thor sonreía feliz. Lo pensaba, meditaba, discutía consigo mismo —y a veces con Natasha, que era su consejera no pagada— y lo aceptaba, y lo decía; necesitaba a Loki. Ya lo necesitaba y en ese próximo fin de semana lo logra ver entremedio de la más rara cena familiar que la familia de Laufeyson auspicia posiblemente a pedido indirecto del que siempre ha sabido cómo hacer que los otros hagan cosas que él quiere sin tener que decirlo, ni siquiera insinuando. Su novio, ¿o ex novio?…uh, mejor dicho amigo —para estos momentos ni él sabe que son, así que un _amigo_ es lo que mejor que puede usar—, siempre fue bueno en hacer que otros hicieran lo que él quisiera.

Como un titiritero, uno que te atrapa y no te suelta. Thor también sabe cómo se siente estar entre las redes.

—¿Qué tal la universidad? —preguntaba Odinson, aparentando la imagen que todos tenían de ellos. Amigos lejanos, cercanos a veces, que se encontraban de vez en cuando. No el amantes cercanos, muy cercanos, tal vez tan cercanos que ahora estaban a millas y millas lejos del otro pero…seguían ahí.

—Bien... —responde de forma vaga, y termina escondiendo esa risa extraña que a veces suelta cuando esta con Thor. La situación se le antoja como algo bastante gracioso.

Entonces ambos se sonríen extraño, entre toda la gente, dejando de lado esos meses separados, y siendo atrapados por el otro.

Y ahí, por un momento la mente de Thor viaja en el tiempo, recuerda cuando de pequeños comenzaron a sonreírse de esa forma, siendo dos niños que jugaban a lo que llegaba a su mente. Siendo los cómplices de aventuras, de bromas, y de juegos. Sonriéndose de esa forma vaga, traviesa, y con un poco de emoción combinada con expectación contenida. Antes esas sonrisas eran destinadas al ambiente en el que decidían hacer sus bromas sorpresas que estaban ocultas por la casa y que en cualquier momento explotarían. Ahora…bueno, la sonrisa tomo un aire distinto, no tan aniñado, pero si parecido. Además, toda su vida juntos era gran situación secreta que podía explotar en cualquier momento.

Era parecido, suponían.

—Adiós —se despide Thor, y Loki no hace más que devolver la misma frase antes de que la puerta se cierre y él deba subir a su auto.

Una noche, eso dura, una noche de amigos lejanos para los demás en la casa que auspicia su encuentro, ¿Pero, saben? Luego Loki se marcha de aquel lugar, va nuevamente con Thor y pueden ser ellos. Los reales, no más miradas escondidas, no más sonrisas secretas. Son completamente ellos cuando están al lado del otro.

Y otro poco más de noche dura, solo que ahora en el departamento del rubio como amantes. A veces también puede contener una mañana cálida con abrazos desnudos, o si es posible una salida en pareja de la forma más típica que nadie se podría esperar. Sonrisas, besos, sarcasmo, risas.

Luego Loki vuelve a su lugar. Donde debe estar.

Thor sigue ahí. Porque debía y quería.

Y los dos siguen su rumbo. Separados, siguiendo los caminos que querían seguir, pero aun así estando inconsciente y permanentemente en ciertos puntos de la vida del otro.

En algunas ocasiones Thor va de fiesta con sus amigos. Tony es el que siempre hace panoramas, Clint los sigue y por ende Natasha también, Bruce nunca quiere, Steve tampoco, pero siempre son obligado por Tony. A Odinson le gusta la fiesta, no deben preguntarle dos veces para que él ya diga que estará presente. A veces entremedio de las salidas ve a una linda chica, o también un atrayente chico. A veces son pelinegros, y no es algo que hay que meditar para entender; Thor sustituye a Loki por tener una falta de él, pero…bueno, no hay peros, hasta el mismo acepta que lo hace en la forma más que patética.

Pero aun así lo sigue haciendo, porque así le gusta. Coquetea, va de fiesta, sonríe, enamora. Todo al que se deje y le corresponda de la misma forma.

Y aun así con fiestas, chicas, chicos, amigos y diversión lograba aun conseguir cierta dependencia hacia él. Hacia su lejanía, su cercanía. Esa rara llamada o mensajes que de vez en cuando compartían. El recuerdo y el pensamiento de lo que podría pasar. Todo, nada.

Y si, lo necesitaba. Un par de veces, en algunas ocasiones, tanto que podía doler.

Y lo necesito antes. Con un poco más de fuerza, tal vez mucho más.

Loki también estaba casi en las mismas, pero…¿sabes? son fuertes, mucho, extremadamente fuertes y siguen tal como estaban.

Pero _obviamente_ volvían a aquella situación. Thor se aguantaba las ganas, pero ya para esos momentos no tenía tantas resistencia. Lo llamaba y le decía, le pedia, rogaba, incluso demandaba, y todo en una sola frase:

 _—Ven a casa, Loki._

Hay veces que las cosas no siempre salen bien.

—Pelee con mis padres, y lo menos que hare ahora será ir Laufeyson…

Loki tiene vida aparte, igual que él, y aunque el pelinegro se escucha con cierto malestar por tener que decir aquellas palabras no puede hacer otra cosa. Darse ese viaje el solo no estaba entre sus manos. Si antes por algo volvía era porque su padre pagaba los viajes que el con su sueldo de mesero no podía costear. Y si antes no le gustaba aceptar dinero de su padre siempre lo hizo solo por aquel motivo. Loki se quería alejar, pero había algo que no podía dejar atrás y le obligaba incluso a aceptar algo de aquel hombre que llamaba padre —y si, ese algo también llevaba nombre y apellido—.

Thor en ese momento frunce el ceño, aprieta los labios, pero no debe pasar más de tres días para que esa noticia llegue a sus oídos.

Fiesta familiar, invitación —obligatoria— para todos por parte de la Frigga, y Thor es feliz. Porque Loki volverá a casa, ya que los Laufeyson son la pareja perfecta, el hijo perfecto. ¿Qué faltarían a una fiesta como esa? ¡Ja, si ellos son perfectos!.

Esa noche llega una semana más tarde. Es como cualquier otra que pasaron antes.

En cierto punto la fiesta aburre a la pareja, se dan un par de miradas que hacen que las palabras sobren. Juntos salen del comedor a distintos tiempos y se encuentran en una de las tantas salas de la casa de Odinson donde hay muchas botellas. Vino, whisky, ron, muchos añejados, demasiado licor por todo lados. La colección de Odín es muy grande.

—Esto trae recuerdos —Loki suelta, de forma simple, pero agraciada. Levanta levemente las cejas con una expresión que Thor había extrañado.

Loki es raro, demandante, frio, cálido. Sonríe travieso casi siempre y le mira con intensidad, casi jugueteando con él. Da frases que te dan todo y la vez nada.

Loki es Loki y Thor siente que a veces lo ama. A veces.

—Muchos, amigo —la risa de Thor truena en la sala, ambos se sientan en una esquina de la sala en el piso. No importa que hubieran más sillones a su alrededor. Hace seis años ellos no estaban ellos allí y querían rememorar aquellos momentos igual que antes.

En su adolescencia, o su entrada a la pubertad eran levemente más cercanos. Los compañeros de fiestas aburridas, los amigos de ocasión, y los cómplices de aventuras que un día fueron de pequeños.

También los acompañantes perfectos para las primeras noches ebrias.

Como esa noche, la primera que logro unirlos más. Una botella de whisky que hizo toser a ambos con el alma, una fiesta bastante elegante en proceso, y unas risas que llamaron la atención de muchos.

Pero, oh, era tan genial.

Tan estúpido.

Tan ebrio.

Las miradas de los señores Odinson y Laufeyson no opacaban la situación.

—Recuerdo las cosas que te dijo Odín esa noche —rio el pelinegro mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás—. Nunca había escuchado tantas maldiciones hasta ese día, y oh, tu madre, te miraba con una indignación —rio más, algo raro en Loki. Posiblemente ya estaba ebrio.

Thor le acompaño de buena forma, sintiendo un poco leve el sentido de estar yendo para el otro lado, pero sin tenerlo tan fuerte. Era la segunda botella nada más. Había tenido guerras con más golpes que esas.

—Yo solo recuerdo la cara del abuelo Tom. Me sorprende que no nos haya bautizado, echado agua bendita, he intentado sacarnos el demonio por tomar un poco —eso les hizo tener más risa, recordando al anciano cura que siempre miraba con seriedad.

Entonces nuevamente se dan esa mirada extraña. Esa especial para el otro.

Loki alza una ceja, Thor ladea su sonrisa.

Vuelven a reír.

—Ven, Loks, vamos a la nostalgia —el rubio se levanta de salto, agarrando al otro de la mano y arrastrándolo a una de las otras tantas salas.

—Si con nostalgia quieres decir que me volverás a llamar Loks prefiero quedarme en la realidad. Tus sobrenombres dan asco.

—Sabes que amas que te diga Loks, Loks —llega a una habitación bastante pequeña, es más bien como un pequeño ropero al lado de la escale. Procura que nadie los vea entrar y cierra la puerta sonriéndole al otro.

Y ambos lo sienten, lo recuerdan.

Era genial.

Cuando los dos ya tienen casi diecisiete años ya está lo que inevitablemente algún día estaría entre ellos. El amor, o la pasión, el juego. Como le quieras llamar, pero ya está ahí. Los besos, las sonrisas _más_ extrañas, y las miradas intensas.

Entonces crean un juego, como cuando pequeños hacían bromas ocultándolas y se escondían, ahora se escondían y ocultaban algo.

Era divertido, era intenso. A Loki le gustan esas cosas, y a Thor le gustaba besar a Loki.

Y lo comienza a hacer en ese momento. Atrapa a Loki y se besan, Thor sonríe internamente mientras también lo rodea con sus brazos.

Es extraño, es cariñoso, es apasionado, puro, he irreal.

Es perfecto.

—Me alegra que hayas vuelto —le mira, contemplándolo con una leve sonrisa.

Loki ríe por lo bajo ronco, parece querer decir algo pero no lo hace y simplemente lo besa.

Cuando escuchan como los pasos se acercan y alguien empieza a mover la perilla de la puerta se hacen para atrás, se sonríen cómplices.

Finalmente no los encuentran, aunque si escuchan unos buenos chismes de la mujer vestida con _animal print,_ y no están seguros, pero ambos, por un segundo, casi, casi desean que los hubieran descubierto.

Después la fiesta termina, se despiden, luego se vuelven a encontrar.

Las cosas no son distintas a como siempre lo han sido y aun así siempre es cada vez mejor. No duermen exactamente, pero amanecen entre los típicos abrazos y las sonrisas sarcásticas de Loki combinada con la feliz y tronante voz de Thor.

A Thor en ciertos momentos se le antoja soltar un _te amo._ Lo retiene, porque lo siente tan fuerte como a veces siente que este puede desaparecer.

Loki por un momento piensa en idioteces, como en despertar todos los días de aquella forma, seguir así, pero se da cuenta que es algo irreal que posiblemente acabaría con toda esa no-magia que siempre habían tenido.

—¿Vas a volver a casa?

—…Debo, si no, posiblemente morirías de necesidad.

—O si, ¿Cómo por la que tu morirías si no vuelves a estos buenos brazos de Dios Nórdico?

—Ja, sueña, Thor.

Ambos saben que es verdad todo aquello.

Se dan un largo beso, es algo así como uno de despedida, o más bien un hasta luego, pero a ninguno de los dos le sabe a eso. Era un beso más, no peor que otros, tampoco mejor.

Quizás, y tal vez hasta es un beso con una promesa no dicha.

Porque Loki le prometía que volvería, siempre volvería a casa. Pero, ¿saben? También Thor pedía que luego se fuera, porque así era lo que tenían. Algo que estaba, pero que no lo estaba.

Loki siempre volvería, pero siempre se iría.

Y para ambos eso estaba bien, a veces era demoledor, pero...estaba bien, les gustaba así.


End file.
